During the past year we have continued our work applying rapid MRI to guide simple and complex mechanical and biological interventions. We have demonstrated successful real-time MRI-guided mechanical repair of aortic coarctation in a preclinical porcine model, and of aortic aneurysm in a simple porcine model. We also have applied real-time MRI to guide traversal of complex anatomic spaces, such as chronic total arterial occlusion in an animal model, and to guide traversal of non-anatomic spaces, such as atrial septostomy, in swine. Clinical studies are about to begin conducting human peripheral artery intervention wholly using real-time MRI. Clinical enrollment has begun in a human gene transfer experiment for therapeutic angiogenesis using a novel transcriptional upregulator; the trial will test safety as well as MRI assessment of efficacy.